Falling For Peter
by crazybookgirl99
Summary: Hayley Mills, a sweet fiery innocent, Lost girl, who was kidnapped by two psychotic people, and brought to Neverland. So Pan can use her heart, to save himself. But will he be able to take her heart and let her die? Or will falling in love with the only ever Lost girl, be his demise. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1 heart of the truest believer

Hayley's POV.

Hayley! i heard right before i was pulled of the edge of the dock, towards a swirling mist of green.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, i started to run. whoa! slow down girlie Greg said as he griped the back of my jacket, pulling me back. Do you see any clock tower's around here? your a long way from storybook. you've got no where to go.

Doesn't matter i said , my family's been to the enchanted forest and they can get here again.

well where not in the enchanted forest, Tamara said with a cocky grin on her face, this is Neverland.

Neverland, i asked shocked. you here to to destroy Neverland? of course we are its the mother load of magic. she replied distastefully.

You cant destroy Neverland, i said pleadingly.

Of course we can its our job, to cleanse the world of this un holy thing she replied sternly.

How do you know your not destroying the one good thing in this world, not all magic is bad. there's light in it. i said trying to reason.

But there's also darkness. she said softer this time.

Hey stop chatting with the kid, Greg yelled. we've got to contact the home office. he said while handing her a communicator.

an office in the jungle, i say sarcastically. Who works there?

who we work for, Greg said while walking towards me. is None of your concern, just know that they take care of us, he said stopping right in front of me.

do they, i challenged, can they tell you how to get home after you destroy magic.

we don't ask questions, Greg replied. we just believe in our cause.

Greg! Tamara called, I'm not getting status lite on this thing.

did you check the batteries he said. while taking off the back of the communicator. he froze as sand started to poor out.

what the hell, Tamara hissed, what is this a toy.

well. i said its a good thing you guys don't ask any questions.

lets go, Greg said while shoving me, walk! he ordered.

Third Persons POV.

while on the jolly roger. Hook stated to slow the ship down.

why are you slowing down. Regina demanded angrily. in case you didn't know my sons life is in danger.

oh i know, my hot headed queen. Hook said amused, my plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up to the widest part of the river. and we sail right through, taken by surprise.

oh the irony, Hook said. while laughing.

what irony? Regina asked.

i spent more time then i care to remember, trying to leave this place to hunt rumplestilskin. and now here i am sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor,

its not quite the happy ending i was looking for.

Greg Mandel said something funny to me, he said I'm a villain and that villains don't get happy endings, you believe that? Regina asked.

i hope not. Hook said dreadfully, our we've wasted our lives.

Hayley's POV.

you making s'mores? i asked while watching Greg make a fire.

No he said, glaring at me. I'm making a signal, now help me gather some dry leaves, we need to let the home office know where here.

what if that's not enough. what if the empty communicator wasn't an accident. Tamara asked doubtfully.

don't let the stupid kid get in your head. Greg ordered. _screw you ass hat! i yelled in my mind_

we all turned around as we heard rustling from the trees.

revealing about six teenage boy, with hoods on. the one in the front had a scar on his face. who are you Greg demanded.

where the home office. welcome to Neverland, scar guy said with a smirk on his face._ scar guy. my little nick name for him, since I don't know his name._

the home office. Tamara said, surprised. is a bunch of teenagers.

there not teenagers there the lost boys. i said fearfully.

look at that, scar face said. impressed.

why do the lost boys want to destroy magic? i asked.

who said said we wanted to destroy magic, scar guy said, with that twisted smirk still on his face. _man, this guy is creepy_.

that was our mission. Greg said.

so you where told yes. now the girl hand her over, scar guy said while gesturing towards me.

not until you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting home. Tamara said. stepping in front of me. scar guy grinned. your not getting home.

then you not getting the girl. Greg snapped.

scar guy laughed. of course we are.

then i saw it a misty black shadow come down and rip Greg's from his body. i stared horrified as Greg fell to the ground dead.

Run!. Tamara yelled._ i didn't need to be told twice. then i started running like a bat out of hell. _get thegirl somebody yelled_. Crap! i didn't need a bunch of teenage boy chasing me through a jungle._


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing. except my oc**

* * *

Hayley's POV,

_Great, running for my life, while some psychotic teenagers chase me through a jungle, my life is so much fun. The only people I knew on this island are dead. No need to panic, I told myself, stay calm your family is coming for you._

Just then a white hand shot out, covering my mouth and pulling into what felt like a muscular chest. I waited and listened as the lost boys ran by. I sighed with relief has the hand covering my mouth removed itself. I turned around to see a boy around my age standing there, he had brown hair and green eyes, and he's kind of cute. _Now is not the time, to be checking out boys Hayley, I said, while scalding myself._

Pan and is forces are in tune with every grain of sand on the island, we must be careful, are you a lost boy, I asked. I was. But now there after me to, He said exasperated. How, what happened? I asked suspiciously, no time for questions, we must keep moving, he said pulling me with him, come on!

* * *

Third person, POV

Meanwhile, below the deck of the Jolly Roger, Emma was doing pull ups. Preparing herself for what was coming, she stopped when Hook entered. Oh don't stop on my account, an amused Hook said, wouldn't think of it, Emma said while doing another pull up

What are you doing? Hook asked, getting ready for a fight, Emma said stopping and turning around to face Hook, well I've never known you, to have to get ready for a fight, I thought it was a natural state, Hook said playfully. What do you want hook? To give you something, Hook said holding up a key, you know Balefire and I, spent Quite some time together, Hook stated, He was always Neal to me, Emma said sadly. This was his. Hook said walking over and handing Emma a sword. I didn't realize you where sentimental, Emma said surprised.

I'm not, Hook said darkly, I just thought you could use it where we're going, Hook said walking over and handing her a cup, to pour rum in, and to pour him one as well, thanks, Emma said quietly. To Neal Hook said holding his cup up in a toast, to Neal Emma agreed, holding hers up to.

* * *

Hayley's POV,

_Man, it feels like me and mystery boy have been running for hours. _Can we rest for a minute? I asked of breath, he nodded in agreement. Thanks I said while sitting on a rock. Your new did the shadow take you to? He asked curiously, no I was kidnapped by some people who work for Pan.

I'm sorry, if he sent for you that mean he wants you, and if pan wants you he will get you, he said with sympathy.

Why does Pan want you? I asked softly, pixie dust, he said pulling a vile from under his shirt, I stole it from him, I thought I could use it to fly away, and go home, but it doesn't work its useless, he said sadly. Don't worry my family's coming to get me, and you can come with us.

Do you really think you the first person, who actually believes that there family, is coming for theme? He asks pityingly. My family's different, we always find each other.

You better hope they don't, our Pan will rip there shadows into oblivion. It's going to be ok, I said getting up and walking over to him, and placing my hand on his cheek, I shivered at the contact, his skin was inhumanly cold. _That's weird, because_ _I'm burning up. _

Shock was written on his face, is there somewhere we can hide from the lost boys, I asked. Removing my hand from his cheek, he thought for a moment, there's a place, where they can't track us, the Echo caves, but its far, what are we waiting for, I asked panicked, as I heard the lost boys getting closer. Lead the way. He nodded, and we both took off running at lightning speed.

* * *

Third Person POV,

Back in the enchanted forest, Neal and Milan enter The Dark Ones castle, it appears abandoned, Milan says with her hand on the hilt of her sword. No, someone's hear, Neal says while walking to the far side of the room just then an arrow embeds itself in the wall, in front of Neal's face making him scream, and jump back in shock. The first was a warning shot milady, chivalry, and all that, a voice said behind theme, making Neal turn around, and Milan draw, her sword, who are you? Milan, demands pointing her sword towards the man with the bow and arrow,

The names Robin, no way, Robin Hood, Neal says in awe, I'd Bow but this quiver is rather tight, now what are you doing trespassing in my castle? Robin hisses out through clenched teeth. This castle belongs to The Dark Ones, it is you who trespasses, Milan said, stepping closer to Robin, with her sword still raised,

The Dark One hasn't been here since the queen's curse, if he shows up I'll be happy to vacate, no that's Fine Neal said, you can have in fact, I just need to look around,

And who are you to grant such a title, Robin asks pointing his arrow towards Neal, in this land I'm known as Balefire, I'm his son. My apologies, Robin says while lowering his bow, please go ahead, what? Don't want to see ID, Neal asked, who would claim to be that, who wasn't, Robin asked an amused look on his face, yeah good point, Neal laughs out, Neal then looked around and found what he needed, a crystal ball that showed him where Emma is.

* * *

Hayley's POV,

Watch out I yelled, throwing my hand, stopping us from going over a very high cliff, _damn that's a long way down, I thought in fear, _what do we do, is there a another way to the echo caves, I ask mystery boy in fear, as I hear the lost boys getting closer,

No, we're done for, if I give them the pixie dust, maybe they will let us live. We are so not giving up, I say while yanking the pixie dust from around his neck, _this is such a bad idea, _i think while backing the both of us up, what are you doing? Mystery boy asks in panic, getting a running start,

Four what? Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying, you just have to believe, I said while grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together, then running and jumping off the cliff, Green sparkling dust shot out around us, as we flew through the Neverland sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing except my oc**

* * *

**Third Person POV,**

* * *

We don't have to do it this way, Regina said, while everyone walked up along the sand, I can fix the Jolly Roger, my magic is powerful enough, and we can execute the pirates plan.

Sneak attack? Emma asked let's not be naïve. Save your magic because Pan already knows where here, it's time we stop running Emma sighed while looking down, Gold's was right; this land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy at each other's throats to be believers, I was as wrong as anybody else, but it's time for all of us to believe Emma said snapping her head up. Not in magic but in each other.

You want us to be friends? After everything that's happened between us-

I don't want or expect that, Emma said cutting Regina off, I know there's a lot of history here, and a lot of hate.

Actually I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me. Hook said smirking in Emma's direction.

We don't need to be friends; Emma said rolling her eyes, but we know is that the only way to get Henry back is to cooperate,

with Regina and Hook? David asked disbelievingly, no Emma we have to do this the right way.

No we don't Emma said looking at David, we just need to succeed, we just need to be who we are, a hero, a villain, a pirate, because we're going to need all those skills rather we can stomach them or not.

And what is your skill, savoir Regina asked.

I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader, so you either help me get my son back, or get out of the way Emma said walking away, while everyone else looked at each other, giving a silent agreement with their eyes, and then started walking to follow Emma into the jungle…

* * *

**Hayley's POV,**

_I'm too young to die!_ _ I screamed in my head _as we fell to the hard ground, sliding across the dirt.

See if you believe anything is possible, I said while standing up and looking up into mystery boy's gorgeous green eyes. You couldn't be more right Hayley; he said with an evil smirk on his face, how do you know my name? I asked while backing up cautiously, I never told you.

Let's make it game. He said walking up to me and leaning in close, a puzzle to solve,

You lied to me you are a lost boy I said backing away, you work for Pan

Not exactly, I am Peter Pan,

But you told Greg and Tamara that magic is bad, why? I asked, because it's so much easier to get people to hate something then to believe he said raising his eyebrows. _Man this this guy is like creepy hot, dammit Hayley what did you get yourself into I yelled in my head_.

Why did you bring me here? I asked curiously, for quite some time I sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries, he said while walking around me, what? I asked.

The heart of the truest believer, and when you took that pixie dust Hayley and jumped off that cliff he said while knocking on a tree, you proved yourself, you are the lucky owner of that very special heart, and now you and it are mine, he said pointing at himself. Come on boys he yelled!

And then, about 20 boys starting emerging from the jungle, surrounding us,

I tried to run, but I didn't get very far as Peter caught me around the waist pulling me tight against him. Let's play he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

* * *

**reviews are welcomed** .


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV,**

Emma heard the cries of children from the jungle, making her toss and turn in her sleep. She gasped awake jumping up and drawing her sword, guys wake up! She yelled trying to wake her parents, when no one answered her she turned around and walked into the jungle.

You hear that to, a voice said making Emma spin around, with her sword still raised, and seeing a boy no older than 18 leaning against a tree,

Your Emma right, he asked I wonder why they can't hear the crying,

Who are you? Emma asked suspiciously, oh did I forget to introduce myself. I'm Peter, Peter Pan, he said laughing when Emma slammed him against a tree, with her sword at his throat, where's Hayley she asked angrily, you've got fire, Peter said smiling I like fire, where's my daughter Emma asked again,

Hayley still alive if that's what you're worried about Peter said rolling his eyes.

Why the hell did you take her? Emma asked, while pressing her sword harder against his throat, she's a very special girl Emma, Peter replied, I know, that doesn't answer my question, what do you want with her,

I came here to see who I was up against, the savoir Peter said sarcastically; I've got to say I'm not disappointed, what do you say now, are you going to tell me how I'm never going to see Hayley again, Emma said glaring at him, no I'm going to help you find her, I'll give you a map he said, pulling a map out of from his shirt, as Emma backed away.

A map that will lead you strait to your daughter,

If this is some kind of trap, she said threateningly, he started laughing, I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises, the path too Hayley is on this parchment, why are you giving it to me? Emma asked lowering her sword,

see it's not about finding Hayley it's how you find her, and Emma you're are the only one who can, he said holding the map out to her, she rolled her eyes taking the map and looking down at the it.

Its blank she said looking up, you'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are Peter said as he started to back up. She looked down to study the map again, and by the time she looked back up, Peter was gone.

No one's here Mary Margaret said, as everybody walked down a down a hill in to what looked like a camp, maybe your spell didn't work Regina. Yes blame me again Regina said glaring at Mary Margaret.

Guys hold on, Emma said as she looked up to see what appeared to be a boy standing on a hill above them.

Hi Emma, Peter said as he turned around making everybody stop, frozen. Where the hell is Hayley, Emma yelled, you broke the rules that's not fair bad form, Peter said walking further up the hill I expect more from you captain, aye and you'll get it, Hook sneered, give Hayley to me, Emma said pleadingly,

Sorry can't, don't you know cheaters never win, Peter said as lost boys came out from everywhere surrounding Emma and the others.

Watch out for their arrows there laced with dream shade Hook said. That's when the lost boys started firing arrows.

**Hayley POV,**

_Ugh! I am so bored! I yelled in my head, _Peter and almost all the lost boys left to do God knows what, while I have been sitting here for an hour with two lost boys guarding me, I tried to run but that didn't end well as they kept dragging me back, eventually they had to tie me to one of the many palm trees in this place,_ I mean a freaking palm tree, jerks! I screamed at them in my head. _I stopped my excessive thinking as I heard them whispering to each other, I couldn't really hear them so I listened harder.

I wonder when Peter's going to be done terrorizing that girls family, one asked, probably end up killing one of them, the other replied, _oh hell no I thought in my head, I have to help them, _I started struggling against the ropes loosening them a little but I couldn't get free, then I had an Idea, _Jack Sparrow moment I laughed in my head._ The lost boys where to busy talking to each other, to pay any attention to me, so I started to scoot up the palm tree, all the way to the top. I stood up shaking off the ropes and balancing myself, I walked over to the edge and looked over to see if the two lost boys noticed anything, they didn't, so I jumped down, landing on top of them, and knocking the two boys unconscious.

I was running very far and very fast through the jungle, _I have to find them I thought in panic. _I started to speed up as I heard yelling and arrows being fired, eventually I came up on a rocky hill. I froze, when I saw Peter standing there, staring at something in amusement, and then I looked over to see my family fighting lost boys.

Mary Margaret! I heard David yell pushing her out of the way just as an arrow came at them, slicing through David's jacket. No! I screamed rushing towards them. Peter's head snapped in my direction, shock on his face.

Stop! Peter yelled to the lost boys. Grabbing me and wrapping his arms around my waist, stopping me before I could get very far. I tried to move but it proved very difficult, as his arms felt like steel bands around me.

Hayley! Everybody said in shock.

Are you all ok? I asked concerned. I didn't get to hear there answer as the two lost boys I knock unconscious came running into a clearing breathless, Stefan? Dylan? How did she get here? Peter asked glaring at them, we don't know, the boy Dylan said. We we're just sitting there guarding her like you told us to, and then everything went black.

Peter look to me raising an eyebrow at me in amusement, I just shrugged my shoulders. Looking away and trying not to laugh.

This family reunion is sweet; really it is. But we really must be going; Peter said smirking at my family while sweeping me into his arms bridal style. Boys! Let's go Peter said as he started to walk away.

No! Hayley! Emma yelled I'll get you back I promise! I just stared at them frozen in silence. Tears forming in my eyes as everybody disappeared from sight.

I can walk you know I said turning my attention on Peter,

I know, but I can't have you trying to escape now can I Peter said smirking at me. So you're going to carry me all the way back to camp? I asked. Yes he answered simply; I said nothing as I laid my head down on his chest, a wave of exhaustion over coming me.


	5. Chapter 5

**i own nothing except my oc. Short chapter sorry!**

* * *

**Hayley's POV, **_Dream_

_I'm lying on the floor a pool of my own blood forming around me, in a place I once called home, I'm going to die I think as the man I've been running from for five years, comes to stand over me, My blood dripping from his hands. He raises his fist; I close my eyes as his fist comes towards me for that one final blow that will end my life._

I wake up gasping for air as i feel someone shaking me.

I look up to find Peter on the ground next to me, with his hands clamped down on my arms, leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. Are you ok Hayley? Peter asked while pulling me to my feet. I'm fine" I said looking around to see the lost boys forming a circle around us. What happened? I asked looking at Peter, as I don't remember falling asleep. You were screaming Peter said removing his hands from my arms, vary loudly! I might add, Sorry I said smiling shyly.

Come on Peter said grabbing my arm and pulling me to stand in the middle of camp, here he said handing me an apple, I don't like apples I said handing it back to him.

Who doesn't like apples? He asked looking at me; it's a family thing I replied,

He nodded his head while picking up a cross bow, well don't worry he said walking over to me, there not for eating, It's for a game a really fun, I call it target practice, he said pointing the cross bow at me.

What's target practice? I asked wary, pushing the cross bow away from my face,

You're about to find out, Felix! Get over here Peter yelled as Felix walked over to us stopping right next to Peter. We have a story here where a man once shot an apple off his sons head with an arrow, let's find out if it's possible, Peter said handing me the cross bow.

I looked down to study the cross bow, and I noticed something dripping from the tip of the arrow, what's this black stuff? I asked looking at Peter, Dream shade it's the deadliest plant on the island, he replied handing Felix the apple in his hand.

Then why is it on the arrow? I asked narrowing my eyes. Motivation not to miss Peter said smirking at me, _what is up with his smirking, _I think while shaking my head. Come on lost girl, shoot Felix said tauntingly, putting the apple on his head.

I'm not a lost girl I said looking at him stonily, pointing the cross bow at the apple above his head, _I really hope I don't_ _hit him _I think as I shoot.


	6. Chapter 6

**i own nothing except my oc.**

**facts about the story.**

**Emma is 34 Hayley is 18. **

**Hayley found Emma at 16.**

**Hayley has a different back story. (will be explained later)**

**Hayley was adopted by Regina at age 13.**

**Well that's it enjoy the chapter! follow, favorite, review.**

* * *

**Hayley's POV,**

The arrow shot forward. I breathed a sigh of relief when the arrow pierced the apple making it fall to the ground; all the lost boys erupt into cheers. Told you It was exhilarating Peter said walking up behind me, taking the cross bow from me and throwing it to the ground.

Come on, he said grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around leading me to a log across from camp, look at the fun there having, Peter said gesturing to the lost boys as we both sat down, you can do whatever you want here.

And they never hurt themselves I ask skeptically, all the time Peter replied, at one time I had four boys with missing fingers, cost of the game they didn't mind he laughed out. I don't belong her I stated, actually you do, Peter said looking at me, we've been waiting for you for a very long time, before you we're even born.

Let's say hypothetically that where true, what do you plan to use me for? I asked looking him straight in the eyes, this place runs on imagination on belief Peter said gesturing around with his hands, but you're world he said pointing at me, stopped believing, magic is dying and you Hayley need to save it.

In my world you mean I corrected him, in every world, you need to bring it back that's your destiny, to return the magic to be the savoir Peter said passionately, my mom Emma's the savoir not me I said looking down, she broke some curse yeah he replied, my head snapped up looking at him in shock, oh I know more than you think Peter said seeing my expression.

What if breaking the curse wasn't what made her the savoir, what if having you was, think about it your where descended from the greatest of light and dark, what do you think that it was a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother, you we're created for a reason and I can help you find it, so you think I'm supposed to save magic I asked him disbelievingly. Oh I don't think I believe, remember I said I had something to show you, Peter said pulling something out of his shirt pocket, here he said handing me a piece of rolled up paper what is it I ask taking the paper, take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure your the hero magic has been waiting for, Peter said while standing up and walking away.

What if I don't want to be a hero I challenged making him turn around, you remind me of you father Peter said smiling at me, I smiled back looking down as he walked away.

* * *

**Third Person POV,**

Meanwhile back in the enchanted forest, at the dark castle,

I'll be right here next to the window, robin you behind the table, Neal you need to be there under the sill Milan ordered you'll come up right under the shadow, that's a good plan Robin said impressed, I know Milan replied, man thanks again Neal said to Robin, thank me when you family's back together Robin said looking at Neal.

Neal signed looking down, what? Robin asked.

I'm going to save them, but back together we'll see. I thought you said you loved them, Robin asked looking confused. Oh I do but we'll see if I can earn it back, why wouldn't you? Milan asked looking to Neal, because I screwed up the first time, Neal signed looking down, hopefully I get another chance.

When Emma said she loved me I waited way too long to say I felt the same, I won't make that mistake again. I'm sure she will forgive Milan said smiling.

Hope so, I learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone you don't keep it in, you say it Neal said as the front doors to the dark castle opened revealing little Roland walking up to his dad. Now, Robin said kneeling down to his son, daddy's going to be right there Robin said point under the table, now it might be loud but nothing's going to hurt you, do you understand? Yes Roland said nodding his head.

Good do you remember what you have to say Roland? Robin asked, yeah I say I belie_ no! Everybody yelled, not yet everybody in positions Milan ordered.

Ok. Robin said kissing Roland's head and getting up to go hide behind the table. Ok Roland, say it. I Believe! Roland said. Everyone waited, for something to happen.

Maybe if he says it again one more time Neal pleads, no I'm sorry mate that's it Robin said. Then the window bursts open revealing a misty black shadow with yellow eyes, Robin panics picking up Roland as the shadow comes towards him ah! Roland yells when the shadow grabs his sleeve. I got it Milan says rushing forward, and cutting through Roland's sleeve making the shadow let go.

As the shadow starts to retreat back out the window. Neal jumps out the window barely grabbing the shadows foot. Everyone smiles as the shadow sores through the sky, leading Neal to find his family.


End file.
